A Warp in the World/Gallery
This page is an image gallery for the 23rd episode of the Pandora Hearts anime, A Warp in the World, which first aired on September 10, 2009. The episode also marks the beginning of the final arc of the Pandora Hearts anime, The Chain Invasion Arc, which was created outside of the Pandora Hearts Canon. ::::::::::::::::::: Image Gallery Ep23 - pembukaan episode 01.png|The episode opens.. Ep23 - b.png|Alice the B-Rabbit in action Ep23 - pembukaan episode 02.png Ep23 - pembukaan episode 03.png Ep23 - b rabbit alice gil dan oz.png Ep23 - fawn dan kontraktornya berdiri.png|Fawn and his Illegal Contractor Ep23 - b-rabbit oz gil.png Ep23 - fawn merangsek maju 1.png Ep23 - fawn merangsek maju 2.png Ep23 - hujan kaca 1.png Ep23 - hujan kaca 2.png Ep23 - hujan kaca 3.png Ep23 - fawn3.png Ep23 - k.png Ep23 - l.png Ep23 - m.png BA3.jpg Ep23 - m2.png BA4.jpg BA5.jpg Ep23 - o.png Ep23 - p.png Ep23 - q.png Ep23 - r.png Ep23 - t.png Ep23 - u.png Ep23 - v.png Ep23 - w.png Ep23 - x.png Ep23 - y.png Ep23 - z.png Ep23 - prasangka.png Ep23 - 01.png Ep23 - 02.png Ep23 - 03.png Ep23 - 04.png Ep23 - 05.png Ep23 - 06.png Ep23 - rainsworth dukedom estate.png Ep23 - 08.png Ep23 - 09.png Ep23 - 10.png Ep23 - 11.png Confusedadapanickedreim.png Ep23 - 13.png Ep23 - 14.png Ep23 - 15.png Ep23 - 16.png Ep23 - 17.png Ep23 - 18.png Ep23 - 19.png Ep23 - 20.png Ada and Gil.jpg Ep23 - 21.png Ep23 - 22.png Ep23 - 23.png Ep23 - 24.png Ep23 - 25.png Ep23 - 26.png Ep23 - 27.png Seseorangdibawahranjangep23.png Ep23 - 28.png Ep23 - 28.5.png Ep23 - 29.png Ep23 - 30.png Ep23 - 31.png Ep23 - 32.png Ep23 - 33.png Ep23 - 34.png Ep23 - 35.png Ep23 - 36.png Ep23 - 37.png Reimconsider23.png Ep23 - 39.png Ep23 - 40.png Ep23 - 41.png Ep23 - 42.png Ep23 - 43.png Ep23 - 44.png Reimbreakozgil.png Ep23 - 46.png Ep23 - 47.png Ep23 - 48.png Ep23 - 49.png Ep23 - 50.png Ep23 - 51.png Break-sharon-ada.png Ep23 - 52.png Ep23 - 53.png Nightray Dukedom estate in the night (pesta malam ep23).png Ep23 - 55.png Ep23 - 56.png Ep23 - 57.png Ep23 - 58.png Ep23 - 59.png Ep23 - 60.png Ozalicereadytoenternightraydukedom.png Ep23 - 62.png Ep23 - 63.png Ep23 - 64.png Ep23 - 65.png Ep23 - 66.png Leo-eliiot-gil.png Gilseeingvinceintheparty.png Ep23 - 68.png Vinceinthepartyinnightraydukedom.png Ep23 - 69.png Ep23 - 70.png Ep23 - 71.png Echolying.png Vinceinhisroom.png Ep23 - 73.png Ep23 - 74.png Ep23 - 75.png Ep23 - 76.png Ep23 - 77.png Ep23 - 78.png Ep23 - 79.png Ep23 - 80.png Ep23 - 81.png Ep23 - 82.png Ep23 - 83.png Ep23 - 84.png Ep23 - 85.png Ep23 - 86.png Ep23 - 87.png Ep23 - 88.png Ep23 - 89.png Ep23 - 90.png Ep23 - 91.png Ep23 - 92.png Ep23 - 93.png Ep23 - 94.png Ep23 - 95.png Ep23 - 96.png Oz'sreactionhearthelittletruth.png Ep23 - 98.png Ozdrinksacupoftea.png Ep23 - 100.png Ep23 - 101.png Ep23 - 102.png Ep23 - 103.png Ep23 - 104.png Ep23 - 105.png Ep23 - 106.png Ep23 - 107.png Ep23 - 108.png Ep23 - pintu Abyss lainnya.png Ep23 - pintu Abyss.png Ep23 - 109.png Alice-eating-cakes.png Alicebreakozsharon.png Gil-break-emily.png Sitting-oz&sitting-sharon.png The five discuss.png Ada under the golden sky.png Ada-oz & alice.png Ada remindering Oz.png Ada seeing Oz with his pocket watch.png The five with Ada.png Ep23 - 110.png Break-sharon-gil.png Ep23 - 112.png Ep23 - 113.png Ep23 - 114.png AlicesittinginfrontofLacie'stomb.png Ep23 - 116.png Ep23 - 117.png Ep23 - 118.png Ep23 - 119.png The trio with Lacie's tomb.png Ep23 - 121.png Alice'swordaboutLacie'tomb.png Ep23 - 123.png Ep23 - 124.png The pocket watch-Lacie's tomb & gil.png Ep23 - 126.png Ep23 - 127.png Ep23 - 128.png Ep23 - 129.png Ep23 - 130.png Ep23 - 131.png Ep23 - 132.png Ep23 - 133.png Ep23 - 134.png Ep23 - 135.png Ep23 - 136.png Ep23 - 137.png Ep23 - 138.png Ep23 - 139.png Ep23 - 140.png Eques & Sharon.png Ep23 - 142.png Ep23 - 143.png Ep23 - 144.png Ep23 - 145.png Ep23 - 146.png Ep23 - 147.png Ep23 - 148.png Ep23 - 149.png Alice'spreparetobattleinep23.png Ep23 - 151.png Ep23 - 152.png Ep23 - 153.png Ep23 - 154.png Ep23 - 155.png Ep23 - 156.png Ep23 - 157.png Ep23 - 158.png Ep23 - 159.png Ep24 - 000.png Break-Pandora987.jpeg Ep24 - 001.png Ep24 - 002.png Ep24 - 005.png Ep24 - 009.png Ep24 - 010.png Closeupshockedsharon.png Ep24 - 011.png Trivia * A Warp in the World marks the beginning of a three-episode arc in the Pandora Hearts Anime, The Chain Invasion Arc. As these episodes had been written exclusively for the Pandora Hearts Anime due to lack of further content from the original manga series at the time, they are not considered to be within Pandora Hearts Canon story. * Despite Fawn not being introduced within Pandora Hearts Canon, a similar character was seen briefly during a similarly designed event within Pandora Hearts Canon from Retrace XC: Clock Tower to present. Category:Photo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Anime